


Surprise!

by Magiccatprincess



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: M/M, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magiccatprincess/pseuds/Magiccatprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Gwen are okay with letting their eighteenth birthday pass by. Rook and Kevin do not agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot was writing as a birthday gift to my tumblr bestie Lovewildmuttpuppy.

“What are you saying, neither of you wish to celebrate your birthday?” Rook questioned, quite clearly against the idea. He was sitting beside his boyfriend at Mr. Smoothie along with Kevin and Gwen. Ben and Gwen had just told him that they had decided not to celebrate their eighteenth birthday. In fact, they had made their decision months ago.

Gwen shot Ben a mildly annoyed look. “You forgot to tell him?”

“Eh,” Ben shrugged, leaning back in his chair. “Kinda just proves the whole point.” He said before going back to slurping on his smoothie.

“What point?” Rook questioned frowning. On his planet it was seen as disrespectful to your elders and devalued your worth if you disregarded your day of birth.

“That are lives are too hectic for us to have a normal birthday party.” Gwen answered, grabbing her tablet and opening a file her art history professor wanted her to read.

“Plus the media would swarm the house if I threw a party.” Ben added okay with letting his and Gwen’s birthday pass by.

Rook was about to argue that their date of birth deserved acknowledgement, when Kevin suddenly dropped his smoothie.

“Oops.” Kevin stated dryly, and got to his feet. “I’m gonna get a new smoothie. Rook come with me.” He didn’t wait for Rook to reply and pulled Rook along by his shoulder towards the smoothie stand. “This birthday thing is really bugging you huh?” Kevin concluded looking at Rook. “Don’t worry man, Max and I got it covered.”

Rook blinked, not comprehending the meaning behind Kevin’s words. “Got what covered?”

“The party.” Kevin clarified a smirk on his face.

“You and magister Tennyson are throwing a party for Ben and Gwendolyn.” Rook concluded eyes widening slightly in realization, his expression quickly morphed into an unhappy frown. “Why was I not involved?”

Kevin grimaced, his hand dropping from around Rook’s shoulders. “Yeah…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “No offense Rook, but they didn’t exactly teach you how to lie at the academy, and we didn’t want to risk you ruining the surprise by accident. But,” He said before Rook could speak up. “You can help us out now, there’s still a lot of stuff that needs to be done.”

**-Ben-10-**

For the next two weeks Rook, Kevin and Max prepared everything for the surprise party. They send out invitations, got decorations and gifts.

That last one proved to be a bit of a problem.

Rook had wrecked his brain to come up with a gift for his boyfriend. Finding a suiting gifts from Ben was surprisingly difficult. After all Ben wasn’t someone who put a lot of value in objects. Last year Rook had gotten Ben a set of rare Sumo Slammer cards, thanks to professor Hokestar, and last Christmas Rook had gotten Ben a necklace with the word Smarahd, Rook’s nickname for Ben, engraved in it.

But Rook wasn’t sure what to get Ben this time, and he only had 3 more days to get Ben something.

Deciding that he needed to take a break to come up with something  Rook sat down on his bed, it was getting kind of late, so he decided to read something before going to bed, so he grabbed his tablet and opened Ben’s recently updated file and began reading, starting at a random chapter.

He had read through five pages when he suddenly realized what he could get Ben.

And Rook knew exactly who to ask for help.

**-Ben-10-**

“I can’t believe they had to go today!” Gwen cried, throwing the book she was trying to read on the couch, not able to concentrate. Sure she and Ben didn’t plan on celebrating their birthday, but that didn’t mean Kevin and Rook had to pick today of all days to visit another car show.

“They totally ditched us.” Ben huffed fingers furiously hitting the buttons of his videogame controller. Even his parents didn’t have time to be home today. His character fell into a lava pit and Ben let his controller fall. “This sucks. Wanna go to Mr. Smoothies?”

“Might as well.” Gwen sighed and got up from the couch. “Happy birthday doofus.”

Ben smiled and got to his feet as well. “Happy birthday dweeb.”

The two were making their way to the door when the omnitrix suddenly beeped indicating an incoming call.

Ben pressed a button and answered the call.

“ _Ben! Gwen!_ ” Max’s voice came from the omnitrix. “ _There’s an outbreak in HQ! We need your help! Please come to HQ as quickly as possible!_ ” And with that said Max hang up.

Gwen and Ben shared a look, worried yet eager looks on their faces. At least they’d get some action on their birthday.

**-Ben-10-**

Ben and Gwen had quickly made their way to HQ, and ran into the hidden entrance in Max’s Plumbing shop... Ben’s hand was inches above the Omnitrix dial and Gwen was in her Lucky Girl form, both of them ready to fight whatever kind of criminals that had broken free.

However, the two of them weren’t prepared for what greeted them when they entered the main hall.

“SURPRISE!”

The young heroes jumped back in shock, Gwen grabbed Ben’s hand before he hit the omnitrix.

A banner was hung up, the words ‘Happy Birthday!’ glaring at them, the main hall was filled with balloons and confetti, and there were so many guests. Family, friends, colleagues, heck even Baumann and Pakmarr were there!

Gwen was the first one to recover from her shock. “You liars!” The redhead laughed, her fists clenched.

“Happy Birthday G.” Kevin smiled walking over to his girlfriend, wrapping an arm around Gwen’s waist and pulling her close.

Max and Rook walked over to them, naturally Rook went right to Ben, Ben grabbing Rook’s hand, intertwining their fingers.

“You are awesome!” Ben told his boyfriend, a large grin on his face.

Max put his hands on Ben and Gwen’s shoulders. “We couldn’t just let you two ignore your birthday.” He happily told his grandchildren.

**-Ben-10-**

Aside from a brief moment when Gwen didn’t appreciate a prank from her cousin Lucy, the party went well.

Ben and Rook found themselves sitting in a less crowded area near the table, both enjoying their pieces of delicious chocolate cake. Once Rook finished his piece of cake he walked over to the gift table and grabbed a small wrapped gift, and went back to his seat. “I got you something.” He told Ben, a small nervous smile on his face.

“Dude, you helped throw this party,” Ben pointed out.  “You didn’t need to get me a gift.”

“Well, if that is the case-“

“But I’m glad you did so anyways.” Ben cheerily cut Rook off, taking the gift from Rook’s hands and starting to open it.

The gift felt soft and was wrapped in dark blue paper which Ben carelessly threw over his shoulder when he unwrapped the gift. Ben blinked in surprise when he finally saw the gift. It was a small plush toy, no bigger than two fists.

But what struck the young man was of what the plush was.

“How…” Ben’s eyes landed on Rook’s hands, the (human) skin-colored bandaids on many places on his hands stuck out like a sore thumb, literally. Ben looked back at the plush toy again, it was small but surprisingly detailed. A small grateful smile formed on Ben’s lips. “Oh Fuzzball…”

“So,” The nervous smile on Rook’s face remained, this wasn’t a typical thing for Ben to have or want, and he was starting to doubt himself. “Do you like it?”

“Like it?” Ben chuckled, looking up to meet Rook’s eyes. “Blonko I _love_ it!” He said quickly leaning forward and kissing Rook’s cheek. “Thank you!”

“Y-you are very welcome, my Smarahd.” Rook smiled, thankful for his fur to hide his blush. Ben using the name he had chosen for himself made Rook feel all kinds of good things… Very good things. “Happy Birthday Ben.”

Ben smiled and pressed himself against his boyfriend’s side. “Thanks Rook, for everything.”


End file.
